It was always gonna happen
by Crazypixies
Summary: *insert summary here* make your own judgements and opinions on the story then let me know. warning slash. set in university rating may go up depending on how i feel at any time whilst writing the story  previously named Merlin and Arthur 2010
1. Painful morning

Okay so this is what happens when I try and do something constructive with my life... I erm give up and start reading fanfiction which then made me want to write something and this little bundle of letters was born.

Disclaimer: I have never owned Merlin and probably never will

-

The first word that came to Merlins mind when he woke up was "shit!" the minute he saw his clock.

Looking back maybe staying up playing truth or dare with Gwen probably wasn't his best idea, considering the fact that he now had a raging headache, from where he had hit his head on the wall trying to get his t-shirt on, he was seriously late and he had just literally run into the one person he really could have gone without seeing today.

"Clumsy as ever I see, Merlin" urgh one day that was all he was asking for one stupid day without seeing Arthur bloody pendragon.

"Just one of my many gifts wouldn't you agree. Now if you don't mind I happen to be late" he retorted feeling slightly more than annoyed when as it turned out Arthur seemed to have no intention of moving from his current spot.  
Which as it happened was blocking Merlin from entering the building.

"Argh seriously will you just move Arthur" with his headache rapidly developing into a migraine Merlin was losing all patience by this point.  
To be honest he was surprised he'd managed to hold out this long already.  
He was even more surprised when Arthur actually listened to him and moved out of his was leaving him free to get to class.

He'd planned to sneak in but his encounter with Arthur had left him dazed and confused, not to mention the brass band that seemed to have set up inside his head.  
So as it was the minute he walked in the door he somehow managed to knock over several important looking experiments and let the rat out of its cage, causing mayhem and earning himself one of Gaius's famous eyebrow lifts which made Merlin feel like a naughty school boy.

All in all he thought as he scrubbed the floor of the chemistry lab it hadn't been the best start to the day.


	2. Lunch and Voices in the rain

Disclaimer: have never owned Merlin... wish I did life's just not fair

wrote this in a fit of denial about going back to school unfortunately it still seems to be happening... ah well can't have everything if i could i would have merlin and well that hasn't worked yet has it... anyway enough rambling on with the story enjoy. x

Lunch was even worse, the brass band seemed to be only just getting started, Gwen had abandoned them in favour of Lancelot and Morgana seemed to have taken it as her personal mission to find Merlin that 'perfect' guy she thought he needed.

"Okay what about ... Him" she said pointing rather obviously Merlin thought.

"Morgana if you think that guys gay then your eyesight needs checking out." Was his response when he saw who she was pointing out.

"Hmmmm what about..." she started before Merlin cut her off.

"Whoever it is no!" 

"But don't you want to have a boyfriend and be happy Merlin?" Morgana was looking seriously confused by this point

"No I'm perfectly happy being single Morgana." having driven straight passed fed up he was now parking straight in if looks could kill.

"So you're saying you like being miserable?" Honestly confusion didn't even cover it anymore.

Merlin decided to not even dignify that with and answer instead he just went back to picking at his lunch and debating what song the band would start up next, hopefully something that didn't remind him of a banshee.

"What about ..." Morgana didn't even get to finish her sentence as Merlin had stormed off with a growl and a mutter that sounded like 'piss off'.

Outside he decided to head back to his room to grab some aspirin or anything that would make the pain dull. Unfortunately karma's a bitch and his watch read that once again he was late this time for biology and to make things worse it had decided to rain.

"fan-bloody-tastic" he muttered to himself as he picked up the pace slightly, deciding not to push his luck and run in case whichever higher powers that be decided that his day hadn't been bad enough already and made him slip and break something.

"First sign of madness talking to yourself you know" came a horribly familiar voice, not wanting to look up and confirm what he already knew was true, Merlin continued to examine the pavement as though it was the most fascinating thing in the entire universe as he answered with a slightly sarcastic.

"Well you would know wouldn't you."

"Nope just lived with Morgana all my life." the tone in which the voice spoke made it obvious that the owner was grinning.

"Mmmm I suppose." He answered half-heartedly his own lips quirking up at the corners. After walking for some time in silence. Merlin glanced up and his breath caught in his throat. No ... no he wasn't possibly thinking about him and just how sexy the rain seemed to make him look. He quickly ducked his head to hide his blush.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" he said trying to draw attention away from the fact that his ears had gone bright red along with his face and they were very obvious.

"hmm yes i suppose i do" said the voice before turning sharply and walking back in the direction that they had just come from leaving Merlin staring after him doing his own impression of a bright red goldfish. Looking at his watch he realised that now he really was late and decided to risk running cursing Arthur Pendragon (or that prat) to the high heavens.

please review any flames will be used to roast marshmallows and danced around x


	3. Songs and Broken Guitars

Hi sorry I've been really busy only just got chance to write tonight cause the internet's down and I can't do any course work honestly the minute I got back to school I was swamped with homework so tonight is a welcome break oh and my friends gone to Florida so that's kind of depressing cause I had to sit in English on my own for a week and she missed been given a huge part of the course work... on the bright side she has to do it when she gets back =) anyway enough about me otherwise this will be longer than the chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

The day really couldn't get any worse Merlin had decided as he sat in his room holding his guitar which just so happened to have 3 snapped strings fortunately due to his only (quite small) stroke of luck that day he had spares and after deciding to write a song based on his mood he locked himself in his room for the night turned off his phone and began.

By the end of the night he was surrounded by scraps of paper with rejected lyrics on, he had been tempted to throw his guitar out of the window more times than he could count and his hair was sticking up in all directions due to the amount of times he had ran his fingers through it but overall he felt quite proud of his nights work as he set to playing the final product of a whole nights work.

_If I had somewhere to go I'd go  
But instead I'm gonna just stay home  
Live my life in the slow lane  
But then that's just my way__Sat here thinking to myself_  
_This isn't good for my mental health_  
_Gotta find another way around_  
_To not go near the underground_

_Some days just drag on and on_  
_Some are here and then there gone_  
_Trying hard to find my lungs to breath_  
_Can't even find the way to leave_

_Don't get me wrong I mean no harm_  
_I just can't seem to see the charm_  
_This world is big sure I'll agree_  
_But is it big enough for me_

_I don't have time to see you sad_  
_You'll just make yourself mad_  
_Falling down and falling out_  
_It's just a way to avoid the doubt_

_Some days just drag on and on_  
_Some are here and then there gone_  
_Trying hard to find my lungs to breath_  
_Can't even find the way to leave_

Maybe it didn't make sense but it didn't have to because to Merlin it reflected all the emotions of a very odd day, one in which he had been confused beyond belief, annoyed till he couldn't be annoyed anymore and had had to clean the chemistry lab from top to bottom due to a head full of brass band and Arthur Pendragon making him even more clumsy than normal which was defiantly saying something

But the thing that was confusing and annoying Merlin the most had to be the fact that his head remained to be full of the prat long after he had gone and long into the night all he could think about was the way in which he had looked in the rain, how it had given him an almost heavenly appearance, how he had looked so appealing wet from the downpour, how he had...

No, No. Stop it he told himself you hate Arthur and Arthur hates you that's all there is to it, stupid bump on the head making me delirious pull yourself together.  
Ah of course there was always that small voice in the back of his head just doubting what he was trying to convince himself was the truth.

"But what if Arthur doesn't hate us... he has been talking to us hasn't he and I mean we certainly don't hate Arthur do we."

"Yes we do hate Arthur and he hates us the only reason he was talking to us was because his stepsister is one of our best friends." Oh great now he was talking to himself again he really was going mad wasn't he.

"Well if you say so."

"Yes **we** do say so now leave me alone I just want to go to sleep."

That night after a lot of tossing and turning when he finally got to sleep he had a weird but definitely enjoyable dream.

* * *

=) Dream coming up next chapter please review hope I'm getting the hang of it please tell me if you think it's awful or good or kind of in-between or I'm going to shut up now anyway you know where the button is =) spelling mistake has been corrected sorry bout that =)


	4. Dream sequences

Sorry for the wait is there really any need to give us so much work fortunately I am now on holiday for two weeks so I will hopefully be able to give you more chapters and thanks for letting me know about the spelling in the last chapter =) I'll try and change it

Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin it would be called Merthur

Enjoy!

Merlin had found himself in an unfamiliar flat cooking in an unfamiliar kitchen. Cooking what looked to be pasta but erm why so much? There was at least enough for two... was he expecting someone?

However Merlin decided not to let it worry him as he found himself inexplicably excited and... He looked down slightly aroused... so obviously not Morgana definitely not Gwen or Lance... Gwaine?

Merlin snorted Gwaine was a good friend but he was hardly someone Merlin wanted to get up close and personal with. Through all of his deep and meaningful and just downright nosey pondering it seemed he had missed, the slamming of the front door, the sounds of keys being thrown down, coat and shoes being noisily removed and someone's attempts at sneaking into the kitchen, in fact Merlin didn't even acknowledge the fact that there was a new arrival until he felt a pair of strong muscular arms slide around his thin waist, with someone's hot breath on his ear and a warm, seductive voice asking.

"What are we having then love?"

Merlin froze he would know that voice anywhere... not only did he know it he didn't want to hear it. He squirmed inwardly as his body seemed to want to voice other opinions to his mind when it came to the voice. Merlin mentally glanced down and gulped, if this was his reaction simply to the voice then he had no wish to see his reaction to the body.

He was again so occupied in his own mind that he missed the worried voice in his ear trying in vain to get his attention.

"Merlin! Merlin!"

He suddenly felt himself being grabbed, swung around and all of a sudden he was staring into those beautiful deep blue eyes. His body reacted as predicted shocking him out of his trance enough for him to smile weakly and reply to the panicking voice.

"Sorry I was miles away."

"Oh god Merlin you terrified me I thought I'd done something to upset you or you were ill and oh please don't ever do that to me again!"

Those eyes were once again so pleading that Merlin found himself instantly wanting to comfort the owner.

"You could never upset me." He reassured lifting his hand up to hold the hand that was cupped around his own cheek, trying hard not to think about where he would like that hand cupped he carried on.

"I honestly didn't mean to scare you I just wasn't paying any attention. Now how about you grab some plates and set the table while I finish the pasta!"

There was a weak chuckle at Merlin's poor attempt to lighten the tense atmosphere before he went to do as he was told.

After that dinner was quite as Merlin was stuck within his thoughts and his partner seemed only too happy to watch him as they ate. It was only as they were finishing washing up when suddenly those arms where back around his waist and those lips where doing criminal things to his neck did Merlin finally come out of his reverie and when he did and he realised just what those lips were doing he melted so fast it was unbelievable. Without thinking he turned and crashed his own lips onto those beautiful sinful ones.

After that Merlin found himself lifted so he was being carried in the direction of what as he was dropped so expertly without breaking there extremely heated kiss onto the bed he could only assume rightly so that it was the bedroom.

Soon both were free of their shirts, Merlin's jeans had just been removed and expert lips were slowly making their way to his boxers whilst practised hands slowly and tantalizingly removed them...

Shit! An extremely aroused Merlin shot up in his bed. After several minutes of calming his breathing down he laid back down, trying hard to ignore his cock standing rather obviously to attention. He refused to give it any attention at all using that image, unfortunately he found himself unable to think of anything else and as he let his had creep down underneath his boxers he could help but curse Arthur Pendragon all over again.

Hope you liked it should probably go to sleep now as it is half past one in the morning on the bright side only two days till Christmas!


	5. Confusions, Arguments and Awkwardness

Hi sorry I haven't posted in quite a long time but life just went from mad to mental and I've barely had the time to stop for breath let alone write a chapter so I post this as my apology and in the hope that there will still be someone... anyone who is still willing to read it even if you have to re-read the first few chapters to remember the story... here you go.

Disclaimer - I have never owned Merlin... and sadly will never own it.

* * *

Merlin didn't think that he'd ever be able to look Arthur in the eye again after last night's dream... He was having trouble looking himself in the eye after his own reaction to it however what he didn't expect was what happened in the morning when Morgana greeted him by asking how he had slept. He let out a slight burst of high pitched nervous laughter (which he would later argue had been a very manly chuckle) and went bright red.

"Honestly Merlin it was a simple question" was the slightly annoyed response to his reaction.  
"Hehe... I know... Hehe" he was clearly incapable of coherent speech.  
"...Merlin you didn't?" A half indignant half excited tone was clear.  
"hehe... didn't what... hehe" apparently confusion couldn't even make his brain work.  
"You had sex didn't you!"

That comment would usually be enough to shut anyone up however Merlin being Merlin just had to take it that one step further and he began to choke on his own nervous giggles and when he had (finally) managed to clear his airways Morgana was still stood there impatiently waiting for his answer.

"No! No! Definitely not just no Morgana no" he burst out in self defence  
"Alright then so what did happen last night that has got you so worked up?" she clearly wasn't going to drop the subject.  
"Nothing it was just an interesting dream thats all" he sighed.  
"Really anyone I would know?" honestly Merlin had never known that she was such a voyeur.  
"No...No...Nobody really close to you or anything like that...Nope...Not at all...Hehe" Please would she just leave it.  
"Hmmm there's something you're not telling me Merlin and I'm going to figure it out" apparently she wasn't

There was a pause and then suddenly behind him.  
"Ah there you are Merlin"

Well if the awkwardness hadn't told Morgana who had starred in last night's dream then the bright red blush on his face surely would and if the smirk on her face said anything it was that she was onto him and she knew he knew it.

"Arthur what do you want?" Oh dear the last thing Merlin wanted was to be in-between Arthur and Morgana when they started talking well arguing was more appropriate.  
"Just thought that I'd check that Merlin brain was still intact after yesterday" oh no...no now Morgana was really going to think that something had happened.  
"Oh really what exactly happened yesterday Arthur?" Please say something normal please.  
"Nothing really I found him talking to himself and was just checking to make sure you hadn't driven him mental" okay that made him sound weird but at least it wasn't an innuendo... oh dear  
"Whatever do you mean by driven him mental dearest Arthur"  
"I meant what I said..."

Merlin took this as an opportunity to slip away and get away from both the insinuation that he fancied Arthur and the one that he was mentally damaged.

As he was sat in a coffee shop just off campus he let his mind drift to Arthur, his hands, his eyes, his toned body... no stop bad Merlin think about anything else Gaius in a swim suit... okay that was disturbing... unfortunately he may never forget that... urgh he could of thought of something slightly less disturbing.

Oh look there was Arthur and Morgana walking along... bickering... he must of been sat there for quite some time for them to actually break away from their arguing long enough to notice.  
'Please don't see me... Please don't see me...Oh crap they've seen me'  
He forced a smile on his face as they came into the cafe.

"So this is where you disappeared to Merlin" Morgana sounded quite huffy.  
"Yeah" he sighed.  
"I thought you might have a lesson but Arthur said that you didn't" She looked quite smug as Arthurs face went the bright red that Merlin was becoming accustomed to he smiled sympathetically at him.  
"I said I thought that he might not" Merlin had never thought that anyone could sound quite as huffy as Morgana but Arthur was certainly managing quite well.

There was an awkward silence for a moment or two before Morgana with what Merlin was quite sure was rehearsed acting glanced at her watch gasped, announced that she was late and ran out of the cafe while Merlin and Arthur were still stuttering arguments against her leaving.

This left them both sat staring at each other feeling even more awkward than the silence of before had been...

* * *

Thanks for bothering to read and please leave a little review probably not that good as even I had to read the chapters again to make sure I knew what was going on.


End file.
